I'll Take That as a Yes
by LightningEvee
Summary: A short one-shot about Poe and Connix during and after Crait.


_Merry Boxing Day, you fluff-loving people of the internet. (I know, I'm one day late.) Anyway, since it was requested I did a Poe/Connix one-shot. I love these two so much, even though Connix has so few lines. Let me know what you think and on with the fluff. Shout out to Deemura and .L._

"Argh!" Grunted Poe Dameron in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair. "Why don't we have a plan?" He asked, fully knowing that who he was talking to couldn't give him an answer. "Holdo is such a moron! How in Hoth is she the 'strategic mastermind' from the original rebellion. If we just keep running the First Order will wipe out the rest of us for target practice."

"Poe, calm down."  
"I can't calm down, Connix!" Poe yelled, pacing up and down the hallway, his friend watching, leaning against the wall. "We're all gonna die!"

"Poe, she's a strong leader. I'm sure she has a plan."

"A plan to blow us up?" Raydel didn't respond. She didn't trust Holdo either, but if Poe pulls one more stunt he would get kicked out of the rebellion. After his recent demotion he was on the thinnest of ice. "We should stage a mutiny."

"Poe…"

"That would work. Rose and Finn can sneak off and get the master codebreaker, but they'll be spotted on the radar… and the radar technician would either need to lie or be dumb. The problem is, I know the radar technician isn't dumb, so I'll need to convince them to lie." Connix looked at Poe, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Poe, don't ask me to lie to Holdo, she's the commanding officer on the ship." Poe took a step closer to his comrade.

"You could always say no…" he paused. A knowing smile crept across his face, "so, will you help me mutiny Admiral Holdo?" Kaydel let a hearty puff of air blow out of her nose.

"Damn it Poe, fine." At the relatively positive response Poe childishly jumped up and down clapping his hands in joy. He wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled her close.

"Thanks Connie, you're the best, you know that?"

"I do, and don't call me Connie." Poe rolled his eyes, running out of the room to put more pieces of his plan into place.

Poe looked down at his feet. He was supposed to lead the resistance, or what was left of it after Holdo's heroic sacrifice out of the cramped cave. "No." Poe said, denying his defeat. "No, no, no, no." The X-wing pilot ran at the pile, tossing pebble after pebble, attempting to get his friends, trying to get Finn, trying to get Connix, to safety. Poe looked behind him, catching his breath, and his eyes locked with Finn's. Poe saw the sadness and sympathy in Finn's face and couldn't resist the gnawing feeling that this was the end of the rebellion and all if their lives. "I-I- the- Crystal Critters, they…" Poe stuttered, climbing off the pile of rocks and slumping down on the rocky floor. Poe looked up, his watery eyes producing only blurry vision, he saw Lieutenant Connix, his closest friend, his partner in crime, (mainly treason) the girl he loved, the girl who he roped into his plans to save the rebellion that will end in her death. He stood up to walk to her. The look in her eyes killed him. He didn't see the dread that filled most of the rebellion, he saw, admiration? He blinked the tears away. He was right, her face had warm emotions, she was always more optimistic than him. He got halfway to her before he was interrupted by the loud sound of rumbling. The stones that blocked their path were shaking, they were being lifted. Turning around, the rocks were levitating 10 feet in the air. "Ha ha!" Comic giggled with glee.

"We're saved."

"Or, Kylo Ren wanted to finish us off personally." retorted Poe. He felt his hand being grabbed by a smaller, softer hand. He looked down and saw an arm, and it was Connix's.

"Lets go and find out." she said, nodding to the opening. Hand in hand, the two walked to the sunlight and shockingly did not see Kylo Ren and the red light if death, but Finn tightly embracing a woman in white robes. Finn lowered his head to Connix.

"Ten credits that he's hugging Rey."

"Even I'm not dumb enough to get against that." She whispered back.

On the Millenium Falcon, after all of the introductions and sad speeches about Luke had passed, Connix pulled Poe aside to talk to him in private. "You alright there bud?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in a quizzical manner. Poe shrugs.

"Yeah, why."

"I don't know. I've just never seen you as emotional as you were back in the cave. II wanted to make sure that you are doing ok. You just didn't seem good."

"I just…" Poe stopped mid sentence. He felt Connix rub his arm. "I just thought we were going to die. I thought you were going to die, and not only that, but die because of my plan."

"I have almost died on so many of your ridiculous plans."

"I know, but this one was worse."

"Why?"

"Because…" Poe said, looking down. He was doing anything he could to avoid Connix's gaze. Connix uses a finger to lift his head.

"Look at me." She said. She kisses him, he doesn't move. Poe is too shocked at his friends actions to respond. Kaydel pulls away, looking at her friend, a blank expression on his face. She giggles, "Not expecting that."

"N-n-no." Poe stuttered. He had trouble getting words out of his mouth, still thinking about the oddly cherry-like taste of his best friend's lips.

"Didn't like it?"

"I-I-I liked it." Connix smiled.

"Good. Are you ready to admit you were scared to day because you love me." She didn't get an audible response but was shocked by Poe when he kissed her on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes." She said with a smile.

 _All right, that was that. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, flames are allowed._


End file.
